


Lessons Learned

by Bell_Flower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bjs, experimenting, i don’t normally ship this so I don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: Same universe as By Your Side, my main eremika fic, but you don’t have to read that to read this.Jean thinks Mikasa is a boy because she crossed dressed to join in the all male military to be close to Eren. Jean wants to impress Mikasa romantically so Marco offers to teach him how to use his lips.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, One sided Jeankasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or related characters.

“I’m going to confess to Mikasa if I get in the top five.”Jean declared to Marco. It was the night before their results would come in and Jean was confident in his scores and surely Mikasa would be impressed by them too. Jean was certain that he had to outrank Eren at least. He definitely excelled more in most fields, though Eren still had him beat in hand to hand combat.

Marco just smiled at Jean like he didn’t believe him. “Will you really?”

Jean puffed out his chest. “Of course! Why wouldn’t he want to be with one of the most talented guys in our division.”

“I don’t know if military talents are all that valuable in a relationship.” Marco pointed out, amused by Jean’s arrogance. He knew Jean was mostly bluffing, the other boy was actually fairly insecure and awkward when it came to romance. It was one of the things Marco found endearing. For all his faults, Marco knew Jean had a pure and loyal heart and a lot of potential.

Jean faltered, his confidence falling a bit. Marco was right, he was inexperienced in literally every way when it came to relationships. “What if I’m a bad kisser?” Jean wondered aloud, as if he would even get the chance.

Marco swallowed, sensing it was his chance, the only one he might get. He had harbored a crush on Jean for some time but his friend had always been focused on the stoic, raven haired beauty in their class. Marco realized that Mikasa’s features were more delicate and elegant than his and that was probably more Jean’s type, but maybe if he offered his help it was a way to test the waters without risking their friendship.

“Do you want to practice with me?” Marco asked, voice quiet, not sure if he even wanted Jean to hear him.

Jean snapped his head over to look at Marco, contemplating the question.

Marco grew nervous and words started spilling out of his mouth.

“I mean, I don’t mind and it might give you a better chance at impressing him.” He knew his cheeks were heating up in embarrassment. What was he thinking?

“Ok.” Jean breathed, agreeing to the terms. If he really did like a guy then he should get used to kissing one. It made sense.

Marco’s wide eyes focused on him, shocked. He hadn’t expected Jean to take him up on the offer.

“Oh.”

“Meet me behind the dorms after the bell.” Jean said, going back to focusing on his meal like he hadn’t just made a date to make out with Marco.

It’s just experimenting, Marco reminded himself. You aren’t the one he wants, he told himself. Yet, his heart raced anyway.

The bell rang and Marco nearly jumped out of his skin, realizing that the determined time was there. He followed Jean out and they separated from the others.

It was dark behind the building, which was convenient for hiding how nervous Marco was. He couldn’t see Jean well so he didn’t know if he felt the same.

Jean took initiative, placing a hand on the back of Marco’s neck. “Tell me... if I’m doing things right.” Jean had never kissed anyone before but he got the general idea of what it was about.

Marco nodded, unable to form words at the thought of Jean finally kissing him.

Jean tilted his head and brought his face closer, breath ghosting over Marco’s lips. Marco was taller than Mikasa, but that wouldn’t change much about the way he would kiss either of them.

Marco tried to steady his breathing, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to be patient and let Jean lead.

Jean hesitantly closed the distance and pressed his lips to Marco’s. It wasn’t anything remarkable, Jean didn’t really know how to move his lips, he kind of just pressed them against Marco’s and kept them there.

Marco couldn’t help but smile, charmed by Jean’s lack of experience.

He decided to show Jean how to improve by example, rather than words. His own hand settled on Jean’s jaw, tilting his head just the right way. He brushed his lips over Jean’s, moving them languidly, mapping out the taste and texture. Jean eventually got the hint and echoed the movements, slowly learning how to tease and tug at the lips. It took them several minutes of kissing before Jean started to get better.

It wasn’t anything ground breaking, but the lesson was working.

Deciding to spice it up a bit, Marco sucked on Jean’s bottom lip, enjoying the fullness. Jean did something unexpected, moaning softly against Marco’s lips. Marco tensed, unsure if he heard correctly. Feeling daring and wanting to hear more, Marco darted his tongue across Jean’s bottom lip before diving it between Jean’s lips. Jean welcomed him with his own tongue, the slick sliding of tongue on tongue, the heat of his mouth making Marco feel hot, knowing the heat was beginning to pool in his groin.

Jean was picking up fast, sucking Marco’s tongue between his lips as he made another sound, almost imperceptible.

Marco was definitely turned on by that point and he wondered what he should do. He could end things and tell Jean that he seemed to be doing well enough. He knew he could do that but a part of him wanted to see if the noises Jean had made had meant anything. Marco shifted closer, coming chest to chest so that they could feel each intake and exhale of breath.

Marco worked a leg between Jean’s, testing and then he felt it. Jean had an erection and it was pressed against his thigh. A shudder ran through Marco’s body at the thought of him causing that. Maybe Jean had pictured Mikasa kissing him, he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. Marco was the one actually kissing him.

Jean jerked back, eyes wide as he looked at Marco in the dim light.

“We could, uh, practice other things too. So you know how to do them.” Marco suggested, cheeks flaming red with a mix of nerves and embarrassment. At least Jean hadn’t felt him.

Jean took a deep breath, weighing the merits of moving on to more advanced lessons. He wanted to ask where Marco even learned how to do those things, but he decided that wasn’t really his business.

“O..ok.”

Their lips met again, more heat and passion behind them than before as Marco palmed Jean through the front of his pants, feeling him grow harder with every pass.

“Can I?” He asked, fiddling with the button on Jean’s jeans. Jean gave a short nod, giving permission. Marco popped the button open and slid the zipper down, giving just enough room for him to slip a hand inside Jean’s boxers.

Jean leaned back against the building, bucking into Marco’s grip and letting his head fall back with a little pleasured whine. Marco buried his face in Jean’s neck, his own breaths uneven. He wanted for Jean to touch him in return but he was too shy to ask.

Marco stroked him, moving his hand up and down in a steady rhythm, feeling Jean’s length give an answering twitch.

“Marco.” Jean said, giving him a glazed look, thrusting into the grip around him. “I know how to touch a dick. I have one.”

Marco stared back at Jean, wondering if Jean was asking for what he thought he was.

A moment passed between them before Marco lowered himself to his knees. “Ok, watch.” He instructed, willing his hands not to shake as he was placed his hand around the base of Jean’s member, licking the tip.

Jean gasped, knees almost giving out. Marco’s tongue was so hot, so wet. His hand shot out to steady himself against the wall.

Marco looked up at Jean, watching every pleasured expression, every pant coming through kiss swollen lips to the way his brow furrowed, eyes squeezed shut.

“I said watch.” Marco reminded, before he parted his lips and took Jean’s erection into his mouth. Jean was a pretty impressive size so Marco had to suppress his gag reflex when Jean hit the back of his throat, his hand still wrapped around the base, pumping whatever couldn’t fit in his mouth. He sucked, drawing Jean’s length in and out of his mouth, pausing to play with the tip every once and again, tongue rubbing at the sensitive spot just underneath. He would repeat the process, changing up how hard or fast he sucked, loving the sounds of Jean falling apart above him.

Jean bit onto the back of his hand, muffling the moans of pleasure.He stared down at his best friend sucking him off, the freckled cheeks red, the dark hair sticking to his face. The eyes were what drew him in, those warm brown eyes. They looked like they were drinking Jean in, filled with something like affection.

Jean quickly adverted his gaze, feeling his muscles tense and he bucked his hips, his hands moving to tangle in Marco’s hair as he came, his seed shooting down the other boy’s throat.

Marco gagged for a moment, pulling away to have a bit of Jean’s release dribble down his chin.

“Sorry...” Jean mumbled, his knees finally giving out and letting him sink to the ground. Marco caught Jean’s gaze and swallowed whatever was still in his mouth.

Jean stared, realizing just how intimate that moment had been. This wasn’t just experimenting for Marco, of course not. He glanced down at Marco’s lap, noticing the tent in his pants.

“You, ah...want me to try?” Jean asked, feeling his face heat at the thought.

Marco smiled in answer. “Consider it your exam.”

Jean grinned, pushing Marco down on to the ground and crawling over him. “Hope I ace it.”

————

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what inspired me to write this but here we go. I don’t normally ship Jeanmarco but I do think they’re a little gay for each other.


End file.
